


Daydreaming

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, M/M, and has a big ol crush on loki, reader is always lost in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When you ran into a handsome man on the street, you didn't think he would stay in your head for all that long.





	Daydreaming

You were walking along the side way, the street only slightly illuminated by the street lights. It was late, but not incredibly so. Most people were still awake, just not out anymore. It was dark already, so only few people were out. You were in thought, looking at the floor whilst walking.

Suddenly, you collided with someone. "Oh, I'm sorry", you mumbled, slightly dazed from the impact. You looked up and froze. Hot damn, the guy you ran into was handsome. "It is no problem" Oh gosh, that voice. You had to keep your imagination from running wild, but you knew he was going to be in your daydreams for the next few days. "I - uh - I'll be going, then! Sorry for running into you!", you stuttered out, hurrying past him. You even heard him chuckle. Looking over your shoulder, you saw he was already walking again. You couldn't help checking out his butt.

You sat in the bus, staring out the window. You were thinking about him again. Even if it was two weeks ago, that guy just didn't leave your head. You tried thinking of a name that fit him, but everything you came up with seemed... unworthy. 

You flinched as a hand appeared on your cheek. There he was, oh god. He was touching you. He leaned in close, lips almost touched yours. Your heart hammered in your chest. Suddenly, his lips moved. "Is this seat free?"

"Huh?" You looked up. "Oh, uh yeah. Let me just move my stuff" You pulled your bag onto your lap as the person sat down besides you. Turning your head, you looked out of the window again. With burning cheeks you thought back to your daydream. Damn, you've never had one that... realistic before. 

As you thought, you were unaware of the guy you ran into sitting behind you, quietly chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
